


Not With Haste

by talkinglikeateen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkinglikeateen/pseuds/talkinglikeateen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time passes Asami and Korra's relationship moves on into territory neither of them have ever experienced. Together they tackle these new experiences. (2 Part Korrasami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It had been a fun two weeks. They had left their responsibilities and titles behind. There was no Future Industries or Avatar duties, there was just Asami and Korra. That break from the reality which they struggled in had given them the time they needed to finally sort out what exactly they meant to each other. Years of stolen glances and brief contact was finally becoming something more. They had the love. They just needed to build its foundations for the future, and they had.

When they left the spirit world and returned to Republic city they had set the boundaries of their relationship and what their expectations for the future was. Both agreed that they saw this relationship as it for them. They wanted this to be forever and they were going to try their damnedest to make sure it lasted. That meant that they were going to keep this new relationship between the two of them until they were sure they could withstand the constant pressure of the press.

In truth, Korra couldn't believe how easy it had been to transition from friends to girlfriends. It seemed almost natural, like their entire friendship had been building to this moment. She couldn't believe it. As she waited for her girlfriend to finally show up, she reflected on how far they had come. It was astounding and improbably, but made sense in the end.

"Hey, warrior," the voice of an angel said, breaking into her thought of the past.

Korra smiled at Asami, "Hey."

"You haven't been waiting long, have you? I got stuck at the new capital site. Raiko had some new ideas for his office," Asami explained.

Korra laughed, getting up from her seat, "I've kept you waiting much longer. Let's go eat."

Together they left the small waiting area of the restaurant and headed back towards the hostess. They were meeting at discreet low key restaurants lately because the press never expected to find them in such low class areas, but this diner was perfect for them. The food was pretty good and managed to have a few traditional South Pole dishes which kept Korra happy, while also offering dishes that Asami could actually stomach.

"So," Korra began, "What plans did Raiko have?"

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "He basically wants to make the capitol a Raiko palace. I swear he thinks being president means he's going to be in power forever."

Korra reached across the tabled and grabbed Asami's free hand, "I always thought he was a jerk. Especially after the convergence. Politicians, they cause more trouble than they're worth."

They just sat there for hours. They talked about everything they encountered during their day. When they finally left they strolled through the spirit wilds in the center of town, taking advantage that most of the press was too scared to ever go there to be more affectionate than usual. When they parted they both left happier than they had been before the date, but silently wishing that they didn't have to part for the night.

*****

They continued on with the hidden relationship for months. They didn't even tell their friends, fearing that they may find backlash over the fact that their relationship couldn't bear any heirs for either the Future Industries dynasty or for the South Pole and for their previous dating history.

"Tell him that you need to get away from all the airbenders," Asami argued.

Lately they had been trying to spend more time together, but with the growing demands for Future Industries and for the Avatar they had actually been spending less time together.

Korra sighed, "You know Tenzin has strict curfews. As long as I live on the island I have to follow his rules, even if I am an adult."

Asami tilted her head to the side, a blush rising up her cheeks as she proposed a new idea.

"How about you stop living there?" she asked.

Korra stopped for a second. Her heart felt like it was being squeeze and her body felt on fire as she realized what Asami might be suggesting.

"Are… are you asking me what I think you are asking?" she asked so quietly that it was uncharacteristic of the brash personality she usually displayed.

Asami nodded, her cheeks still tinged red. "Yes, I don't want to have to separate every night. These moments aren't enough anymore. I want you with me every day. Being apart kills me because I am constantly wondering when we might be together again."

Korra felt breathless, "I feel the same."

"Then move in with me. I need you. You've become such a big part of my life and well… I love you," she admitted.

After a moment Asami's lips were captured in a passionate kiss. Her arms snaked around Korra's back as the kiss deepened. She pulled Korra closer, their bodies colliding.

When the kiss broke Korra whispered, "I love you too. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

That is how they started their next step. They still didn't tell anyone the true nature of their relationship. After explaining to Tenzin that she really needed her own space away from a bunch of teen and pre-teen airbenders, Korra moved her things into Asami's downtown apartment.

*****

Asami and Korra managed to live with each other with relative ease. They both fell into a pattern. Asami would leave early for her meetings, waking Korra as she left. Korra would then head into the negotiations between the New Earth Republic and Republic City while Asami worked at Future Industries. Korra would then meet Asami at her office for lunch and they would talk about what had happened since the morning. Those afternoon talks had saved a lot of people from the fury of the Avatar because Asami could usually cool her temper. Then they would finish their days. Korra often returned to their apartment late to find Asami asleep over some blueprint.

Despite the predictability of her life, Korra was actually more at peace than ever. She wasn't bored or tired with her routine as she had been when she lived in the White Lotus compound. She actually enjoyed this ritualistic life, so much so that she started planning on how to keep it. Her conclusion was that she needed to marry that girl. No one could stop her.

She started looking into the marriage laws of all the nations. Republic City had no ban on same-sex marriage, but they also didn't have any laws that allowed it. The New Earth Kingdom currently was running on the laws of the old Earth Kingdom which basically meant marriage was restricted to one man and one woman who were from the same class. The Fire Nation made allowances for same-sex marriages in certain territories and in the capital city. The Southern Water tribe allowed any marriages between two consenting, not related adults. The Northern tribe only allowed traditional marriages. All of the nations recognized marriages from any of the other nations. It had been the one rules that they had all managed to agree on when Republic City was formed.

With this information she started planning. Her metal bending wasn't nearly as good as Su's or even Lin's, but she could design something that would be unique and that Asami would love. So after two weeks of playing with the design during her hours alone she finally had a design. She then took that design to a jewelry who made a mold from her iron design and then set the ring in platinum adding a series of sapphires and rubies to the band.

She carried that ring around with her for months, waiting for a perfect time to finally propose. Every moment just seemed wrong until one night. She was sitting in an armchair in the corner of Asami's office. Asami was buried deep in a series of blue prints, crossing out math and creating some new equations after tweaking the design. A smudge of ink was on the corner of her nose from her leaky fountain pen. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but in that moment she looked perfect to Korra. She realized in that the only perfect moment would be the one she created. She had to stop waiting.

"Sami," she said, trying to get the inventor's attention.

Asami paused from her furious calculation, "Yes?"

"Marry me," she said.

Asami turned away from her desk and stared into the Avatar's eyes. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Korra responded by taking the ring out of her pocket and said once again, "Marry me."

Asami was too stunned to respond. She never had expected Korra to propose, so far in their relationship she had been the one to push all of their major steps. She had just assumed she would be the one to propose.

Korra, worried since she was not getting a response, started to explain, "Look, I know I am usually rash and don't think things through, but this isn't the case. I'm not one for cheesy speeches or declarations but I have been wanting to marry you for a while. I can't imagine not having you in my life and I want to make sure I never have to. So please, will you marry me?"

Asami, finally breaking out of her stupor, said, "Of course."

*****

Hours later the two laid in their bed, snuggled close. They basked in their happiness, but still wondering how to proceed. It was Asami who finally broached the subject, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You know we sorta have to tell people about us now," she said.

Korra sighed, "I know. I… I just don't really know how. I mean we crossed the point where we should have told people ages ago."

Asami moved her hand from Korra should and instead moved it to capture the Avatar's free hand. Her ring sparkling in the moonlight rushing in through the balcony windows. Korra absent mindedly started stroking the ring adorned hand.

"I also need to get something to claim you so everyone knows once and for all the Avatar is no longer available," Asami said with a laugh.

Korra smiled, "You're a genius. I am sure you will think of something."

Asami snuggled closer into her lover's arms, taking comfort in the warmth. They were going to have the leave the comfort of their secrets and finally reveal the truth. She didn't know exactly how to deal with that.

*****

They had eventually agreed that the first people that should know were Korra's parents. Since a telegram and radioing didn't really seem like the best way to tell someone's parents that they were in homosexual relationship with their best friend and also getting married to that said best friend, they were taking an airship to the South Pole. During the time on the airship Asami got started on her engagement present. She had decided to stay within the water tribe traditions she knew and because Korra had both southern and northern heritage she decided to go with a betrothal necklace. By the time the airship touched down she had finished. The necklace, which was designed with a gear as a water wheel, was around Korra's neck before their feet touched solid ground again.

As soon as they stepped off of the airship Korra was swarmed by her parents. Tonraq and Senna both wrapped their arms tightly around their little girl.

"You don't visit enough!" Senna cried.

Korra's face was turning blue, "I promise I will visit more often, but only if you let me breathe."

Her parents let her go reluctantly, but as she was released Senna caught the sparkling rock around her neck. Her face contorted into one of joy.

"Korra, why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone? It's not that Mako boy is it?" she asked.

Korra's cheeks flushed, "No, it's not Mako. This is actually why we came here."

Korra walked back to Asami and pulled her close to her. She hoped her mother would get what she was trying to explain. After a few seconds she could see that Senna wasn't getting the message. She then grabbed Asami's left hand and held it up,

"Mom, dad, Asami and I are going to get married," she said, hammering the final nail in the coffin of their secret relationship.

"Oh… why didn't you just tell us you were dating Asami?" asked Tonraq.

Asami took over, "We just wanted to create a relationship and see if it could last before we rocked the boat."

Korra added, "I was just so busy with the Earth Kingdom elections and restructure of government that I could never find a time to tell you in person and this is one of those things that is best to tell in person."

Senna nodded, "We understand, honey. We just wish we had been able to be a part of this more."

"We want you guys to be a large part of our wedding. I mean, we want to do this right, in a traditional Water tribe way," Asami said.

Tonraq smiled at this, "Good. Then I guess we can start with these tradition engagement rituals. When can we go on the traditional tiger seal hunt?"

*****

When Asami returned from the hunt with Tonraq she was soaked head to toe. Luckily the chief's palace was well heated and not an igloo like Korra's parents house had been before Tonraq had become chief. She stripped her clothing off one she had gotten to the bedroom. Korra was already asleep in bed, her dark hair wild across the pillow.

"The things I do for you," she said kissing Korra on the lips softly before pulling the covers back and joining her in bed.

Korra snuggled closer to Asami, waking up slightly.

"Hey beautiful, how did it go?" she sleepily mumbled into Asami's shoulder.

Asami chuckled, "Well, I fell out of the boat when we were harpooning."

"That's nice," Korra mumbled before immediately falling asleep again, her soft snoring pulling Asami into the dream world.

*****

"You want us to what!" Korra exclaimed in disbelief.

"Everyone is already going to be here for the spirits festival. All your friends, Tenzin and the airbenders, Varrick and his family and even your cousins will be here," Senna argued.

Korra was in disbelief. She had been in the Southern Water tribe for a week and now her parents were expecting her to get married in three days.

"This is our wedding. It's not Senna's wedding, it's not Tonraq's wedding, it's not any of the people coming for the festival's wedding. This is Korra and Asami's wedding. That means we will get married when we want," she said bringing her fist down.

Senna's face shifted to perhaps the saddest puppy dog face Korra had ever seen. It looked as if the earth was going to open up and eat her whole. It made her heart hurt.

"After missing most of my daughter's childhood and then not being told when she met the love of her life," her voice cracking.

"Exactly, you missed most of my childhood. Why should I do this for you?" Korra asked.

Senna thought for a moment, "Because we will save a lot of money on invitations, you won't have to reveal your relationship to each and every one of your friends individually and the press will not be there to disturb you on your big day?"

Korra's face dropped, "You may have a point there."


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever. I just couldn't figure out how to write what I had planned in a way I liked. I still haven't managed to do that, but at this point it was getting a little crazy how long it had been so I decided to post the version I hated the least.

The preparations for the wedding were in full swing. Senna had made sure everything was perfect, while Tonraq continued putting Asami through the traditional betrothal trials. There was less than two days until the festival of the spirits. Their friends were scheduled to arrive anytime now. Everything was just falling into place, and for some reason Korra could no longer find anything to object to. Sure, the wedding had been unexpected. She thought she would at least have some time after the proposal to wrap her head around it, but even with all of that she was completely content with what was unfolding currently.

It was the morning of the festival before she knew it. She awoke that morning to watch the beauty in her bed. Long black hair covered the pillows in a grace that should not be possible that early in the morning. Everything was perfect.

"Hey sleepy," Korra whispered into Asami's ear, "Guess what is happening today."

Asami stirred, opening her brilliant green eyes, "We're getting married."

Korra smiled, "Today is the day the secret is out my dear."

Korra rolled so she was on top of Asami, her short hair framing her face as she straddled her fiancée. Their mouths clashed and then tongues battled for dominance. This continued for a few minutes before Asami broke free.

"We need to stop, there is so much to do. Plus, tonight is our wedding. We should save this energy for later, don't you agree?" she asked, softly pushing Korra off of her.

Korra just buried her head in the pillows and groaned. Asami chuckled and got out of bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. Korra could hear the water start.

"Come on Korra, if you get up now we can shower together," Asami called from the bathroom.

Korra immediately shot out of bed and was in the bathroom in record time.

****

The ship was pulling into port. In mere seconds half of the most important people in the world would be here for the secret wedding. Korra couldn't stop squirming. She and Asami still hadn't figured out how to break the news that they all had to go to a special event that would result in their marriage let alone how to break to all of them that they were a couple before ushering them to the wedding. At this point she was just going to let them find out at the wedding.

Finally the door opened to the main bay of the boat and everyone started filing out. In front were the Tenzin's children and Bolin and Opal. They all ran over to Asami and Korra and hugged them. Soon after Lin, Tenzin and Pema were off the boat. The only person missing was Mako.

"Hey Bolin, where's Mako?" Korra asked, wondering where the oblivious detective was.

Bolin rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Uh… he's not coming."

Asami and Korra gave each other a concerned look. They had wanted the boy they had both fought over to hear from them and not someone else that his two exes were marrying each other. More importantly he was a good friend to them both and they had wanted him to be present for the wedding, but it seemed that fate had made other plans for them.

"Why didn't he come?" Asami asked, wondering what was so important that Mako would avoid spending time with his brother and friends without work getting in the way.

"He wanted to show up that he wasn't getting special treatment from the chief so he stayed behind and took over some of her duties," Bolin said.

Asami sighed, "But we specifically said that we had something special planned and that everyone needed to be here. We sent out hawks, radioed and everything just to make sure!"

Bolin just shook his head, "He told me that he is sure that the spirits would be fine if he didn't worship them properly."

Korra finally broke her silence. She had been fuming in the corner and by now she was ready for a full outrage, "He will follow me into battle, but he can't even bother to be present for one of the most important events in two of his friends' lives."

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and yanked her towards the palace. Asami knew that even though she was frustrated that one of her friends was so dense Korra's anger was much worse. Mako was going to have hell to pay, but right now she needed to figure out a way to calm her fiancée down before the wedding.

After about an hour Asami had managed to calm Korra down enough to get her into s reasonable state of mind. By then they didn't really have time to try and explain what was going on to their friends. They needed to get ready, since Korra's father was chief they had to look their best because even a few select press members were here to cover the festival.

****

By the evening everything was set. They were dressed in their best formal clothes. It was time for the banquet, and very soon the announcement that would change their lives forever.

The entered the hall together along with Korra's family. They were announced as they took their seats at the head table. Asami was on the right side of Korra and next to her was the southern tribe diplomat stationed in republic city. She could see her friends' faces in the crowd. She could tell Tenzin and Lin knew something wasn't quite right. She wasn't important to either of the tribes, and yet she was at the head table. Bolin, Opal and the air bender children were oblivious to the oddity that it was.

After some time of socializing and drinking it was time for the chief's announcement for the feast of the spirits. Tonraq stood up from his seat, and the band in the background stopped playing. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hello," Tonraq began, "I am so glad to see so many representatives from the northern tribe. We have come a long way these four years and I am so glad that our tribes have come to a peaceful alliance. This festival was set up to venerate the spirit, over time the traditions have changed, but in this new age we no longer are separate from the spirits. This year this feast is going to have a different ending than there has been in years past."

The room was quite. Everyone was wondering what Tonraq meant. The festival's feast had always ended the same. It had always ended with the meditation of the spirits.

Tonraq motioned towards Korra with a smile, "My daughter has so graciously agreed to participate in an age old tradition that many have forgotten."

Korra blushed at being mentioned. She looked into the crowd, she could see that Tenzin was slowly grasping what was happening. Unlike the others he was well verse in the traditions of the southern tribe.

"In days past many saw this day as the time when two spirits could join to become one. It the ages old many would go through trials, which are still our betrothal trials today, to show that their spirits were ready for this joining. Which is why today my daughter is going to be joined to her promised," Tonraq said, the cameras from the three present paparazzi flashing.

"You're gonna get married!" Bolin yelled across the room, his mouth full of hors d'oeuvres.

Opal immediately reached over and smacked the back of his head. She whispered angrily into his ears, telling him off for interrupting an official address made by on the rulers of the six major governments.

Tonraq waited for the room to settle down from Bolin's outburst, "Today the Southern tribe is gaining a new sister. Asami Sato has tried her best to help the Southern Water tribe and the world, which is why I can think of no better person for my daughter to marry."

The room was still silent. Everyone had a shell shocked look on their face. This continued until clapping came from Kya and Katara's table. The two of them had stood up and were cheering. Soon everyone, except a few prejudice northerners, was cheering.

Asami and Korra felt immense relief. Maybe they would be able to get through this evening in one piece.

****

The ceremony itself was much quieter than the reception beforehand. Only a few of the honored guests were allowed into the ceremony and the front rows were only filled with family and friends. As Korra stood at the front waiting on Asami should could see the happiness in her mentors' eyes. Katara smiled giving a small thumbs up. Tenzin had this look of pride. Bolin was the only person not happy. He had this look of confusion and perhaps anger that he wasn't told about this relationship.

Korra was ripped from these thoughts though when the music started and Asami made her way towards the front. They had decided that they would keep some of the old water tribe traditions, but they had made an exception. Asami had long dreamed of the day her father would lead her down the aisle, and though he wasn't there she was still getting her dream as Tonraq led her towards Korra.

"Hey beautiful, I've been waiting for you. Get lost on your way here?" Korra playfully asked as her father handed Asami off to her.

Asami smiled, "You never rush a bride on her wedding day, Korra."

After a moment the officiant began. His strong voice clear and loud, "Today we have gathered to witness an event that only comes once a generation. The joining of souls is not something to enter lightly. It is permanent and goes on from now until the afterlife, and on through every reincarnation. This joining is more than just a symbol of your love, it is a sign of sister souls. Are you both willing to proceed knowing this?"

Asami and Korra both said, "We are sure."

After the ceremony they stayed back for a few minutes to talk with their friends and family, but afterwards they sneaked away from the closing celebration. No one would really care anyway, it was their wedding day.

****

"So, we actually did that," Korra whispered as she kissed up Asami's neck.

Asami smile back, weaving her hands in Korra's hair as she backed away from the kisses so she could look at her wife. She whispered, "Yeah, we did."

The two just sat there, smiling for a little while. They had a lot to face once they got back to republic city, but for now they were just going to enjoy this. They had managed to get their fairytale in a world filled with pain and destruction. They were going to enjoy it before it was inspected by the outside world. They would be able to withstand all the criticism and whatever else they may face as long as they could retreat to these moments. They had loved with urgency, but not with haste.


End file.
